This invention relates to a wood splitting apparatus (hereinafter referred to as "wood splitter").
Prior art mechanical wood splitting apparatus do not function satisfactorily in that the apparatus is frequently jammed with cut pieces of wood in the spaces between the cutting blades and that the power consumption is relatively high. Another common problem with prior art apparatus has been that they were not sufficiently safe to operate. Injuries to the operator were not infrequent.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved wood splitting apparatus which can split sawn logs efficiently without becoming jammed frequently.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a wood splitting apparatus which is safe to operate.
It is still another object of this invention to provide such a wood splitting apparatus with a relatively low power consumption rate.